Bedevil
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Jatuh cinta memang tak selamanya berjalan mulus. Seorang Kim Kibum malah ingin menjadikan orang yang di sukainya membenci dirinya. / boyslove. Yaoi. / Kim Kibum X Cho Kyuhyun.
1. Chapter 1

_**"BEDEVIL"**_

 _ **Disclaimer : This all Story is MINE.**_

 _ **Summary : Jatuh cinta memang tak selamanya berjalan mulus. Seorang Kim Kibum malah ingin menjadikan orang yang di sukainya membenci dirinya. / boyslove. Yaoi. / Kim Kibum X Cho Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **Warning : Jangan marah karena Fi bawa ff baru lagi xD. Typos.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak merasakan didikan dan kasih sayang seorang Ayah sedari umur enam tahun, Kim Kibum kini tumbuh sebagai remaja yang angkuh dan sangat nakal. Entah di sekolah manapun ia tinggal, semua guru telah banyak ia taklukan. Kenakalannya bertambah sangat menjadi-jadi saat para guru yang memperlakukannya dengan buruk kemudian meminta maaf padanya setelah tahu bahwa ia telah kehilangan Ayahnya sejak kecil. Kelakuannya di sekolah menjadi semakin semena-mena baik kepada gurunya maupun siswa yang lain. Sering membolos, membully teman maupun gurunya, membawa narkoba ke sekolah menjadi kegiatannya sehari-hari. Tak ia pedulikan sama sekali tentang nilai-nilai sekolahnya, bahkan jika ia tak naik kelaspun, ia tak peduli. Eommanya sendiri, sudah menyerah mendidiknya dan ia menyerahkan Kibum untuk sepenuhnya dididik di sekolah dengan setiap bulan mengucurkan dana untuk kepentingan pihak sekolah, sehingga sudah jelas bagian mana sedari awal yang salah.

Kim Heechul, Eommanya sendiri sangat mencintai mendiang suaminya, Kim Hangeng, sehingga sampai kini ia tak pernah menikah sekalipun ia membutuhkan kebutuhan biologisnya sebagaimana manusia, kasihan sekali kisah cinta mereka yang berakhir seperti itu, terlebih untuk Kibum sebagai anaknya. Sebagaimana anak laki-laki pada umumnya, ia masih sangatlah butuh didikan seorang Ayah untuk membimbingnya ke jalan yang benar. Tetapi, Kim Heechul tak pernah memikirkan sampai seperti itu, baginya berperan sebagai sosok Ayah sekaligus Ibu untuk Kibum, sudahlah cukup. Pada kenyataannya tidaklah seperti itu.

.

.

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Sekolah sangatlah membosankan bagi seorang Kim Kibum. Semua kegiatan sama seperti kegiatan di hari sebelum-sebelumnya baginya. Berangkat sekolah dan belajar yang artinya harus duduk diam sepanjang hari memerhatikan guru yang mengoceh entah apa. Makanya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya Kibum sering membully teman-temannya, jika moodnya sedang sangat buruk, kepala sekolahpun menjadi sasaran kejahilannya. Yang ia kejar hanyalah hiburan untuk kebosannya. Padahal di dalam dirinya disamping ia merasa senang dan terhibur, ia merasakan kekosongan teramat besar yang mengisi lubang hatinya. Ia bosan, semua orang sangat mudah ia taklukan hanya karena ia tak memiliki seorang Ayah.

Kibum tak pernah sekalipun memercayai teman. Baginya definisi teman adalah orang yang memenuhi kriteria untuknya mencapai satu tujuan. Jika tujuan itu telah terpenuhi, maka ia tinggalkan begitu saja atau jika ia sedang bosan maka orang itu menjadi sasaran berikutnya. Karena setiap teman yang pernah ia percayai pasti selalu mengincar uangnya atau hanya demi sebuah popularitas. Kibum benci itu. Membenci orang-orang munafik seperti itu, terlebih ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia terlahir seperti ini? Kenapa ia harus kehilangan Ayahnya? Untuk apa sebenarnya ia hidup jika ia menjadi orang yang tak dibutuhkan? Sebuah lubang kehampaan terbentuk tanpa terasa. Ibunya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga ia jarang berada di rumah. Tak ada yang memasakkan makanan, tak ada yang memerhatikannya disaat ia bangun tidur sampai tidur kembali. Yang ada hanyalah para maid yang di gaji bukan untuk menjadi orangtuanya. Lalu untuk apa sebuah rumah besar jika Kibum merasa ia sendiri lagi? Kesepian, merasa di buang, adalah bayang-bayangnya setiap ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumahnya sendiri. Maka dari itu, ia selalu mencari perhatian dengan kenakalan-kenakalannya di sekolah.

Daripada ia bosan, lebih baik ia membolos hari ini. Itu adalah pilihan yang tepat. Kibum membelokkan langkahnya menuju pusat kota yang tak jauh dari rumahnya dimana disana, ia bisa menemukan tempat perbelanjaan dan toko-toko kecil lain.

Saat ia melewati toko roti kecil dengan dekorasi minimalis dan terlihat lucu di matanya, Kibum tertarik. Matanya terpaku pada jejeran kue kering dengan toping lucu dan beberapa cake yang terasa sangat menggoda selera. Ia sampai menempelkan mukanya di kaca seperti orang bodoh. Tatapan Kibum jatuh pada cake bertabur berbagai macam buah yang di tata apik dan pinggirnya di beri sentuhan krim berbentuk aneh berwarna sapphire blue, sedangkan keseluruhan cakenya berwarna putih. Bunyi lonceng menjadi penanda bahwa ada pelanggan yang datang. Kibum melihat sekeliling toko yang ternyata penuh oleh pelanggan yang lain. Apakah setiap harinya selalu seperti ini? Bahkan jam delapan saat ini masih terbilang sangat pagi. Kibum berjalan ke arah dimana cake yang menjadi perhatiannya itu di taruh. Ia mengamati lamat-lamat cake itu sehingga tak sadar bahwa ada salah satu pegawai toko yang mendekatinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kibum seketika mengalihkan pandangannya dari cake yang menarik minatnya itu ke arah orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

DEG. DEG. Suara detak jantungnya sendiri entah kenapa tiba-tiba terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

"..." tak ada jawaban apapun dari mulut Kibum. Sehingga memancing seulas senyum manis dari pegawai toko itu.

"Anda boleh mencicipi cakenya terlebih dahulu sebelum membelinya. Mari ikuti saya." Kata pegawai toko itu dan menggiring Kibum untuk mengikutinya ke meja bar di depan kasir dan mempersilahkan Kibum untuk duduk. Kibum menurut, entah kenapa ia sangat mudah sekali mengikuti instruksi dari orang itu. Biasanya ia akan menjadi raja dan mengikuti kemauannya sendiri sehingga sering membuat jengkel pegawai-pegawai toko yang lain. Berbeda untuk kali ini.

Satu potong cake yang Kibum lihat tadi kini sudah terhidang di piring kecil di hadapannya. Kibum melihat cakenya lalu beralih menatap pegawai toko yang tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Bisakah kau mencicipinya untukku? Aku tak suka makanan manis." Kibum menggeser piring berisi cake itu ke hadapan orang itu yang sekali lagi menampilkan senyum manisnya sehingga membuat Kibum kembali terpaku menatap betapa indahnya orang di hadapannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Ejanya membaca nametag yang tercantum di baju pegawai itu.

"Baiklah." Orang itu tanpa protes menerima piring yang di berikan Kibum padanya dan memotong cakenya menggunakan garpu kecil lalu di masukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak. Cake ini membuat setiap orang yang memakannya merasakan kenangan-kenangan lama yang sangat berharga karena rasanya tak pernah banyak berubah dan selalu enak. Mau coba?" Orang itu menyodorkan garpunya ke hadapan Kibum. Kibum melarikan pandangannya dari wajah manis orang itu ke arah garpu yang di pegangnya. Bukankah jika Kibum menggunakan garpu yang sama, itu artinya adalah ciuman secara tak langsung?

"Oh, aku lupa, akan kuganti garpunya." Buru-buru Kibum menarik tangan yang memegang garpu tadi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Akan kucoba. Tidak suka manis bukan berarti tak mau kan?" Kibum merebut garpu kecil itu dan perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun meski tak rela.

"Enak. Aku memesan satu kalau begitu." Putus Kibum.

"Pesananmu akan segera datang adik kecil. Tunggu sebentar ya." Senyum orang itu dan berlalu ke arah dapur.

"Adik kecil?" Kibum menatap seragam high schoolnya dan mengumpati dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

Ini hanya Twoshot. Chapter selanjutnya akan di update besok atau besoknya lagi hehe^^

Maaf sekali lagi telah menelantarkan ff sebelum-sebelumnya. Salahkan saja otak Fi yg terlanjur mikir ff2 baru dibanding mubadzir lol


	2. Chapter 2

_**"BEDEVIL"**_

 _ **Disclaimer : This all Story is MINE.**_

 _ **Summary : Jatuh cinta memang tak selamanya berjalan mulus. Seorang Kim Kibum malah ingin menjadikan orang yang di sukainya membenci dirinya. / boyslove. Yaoi. / Kim Kibum X Cho Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **Warning : Diharapkan makan yang manis-manis sambil baca chapter ini biar feelnya lebih berasa xD . Typos.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Kibum memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah bahagia. Cake dari toko Sapphire Blue Cake itu benar-benar ia habiskan sambil membayangkan wajah si pegawai toko itu tentunya.

Tetapi moodnya langsung berubah buruk saat jam pertama di mulai dan ia melihat si pegawai toko kemarin yang ia sukai, kini berada di kelasnya dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai guru matematika baru sekaligus sebagai wali kelasnya.

Apa yang akan dikatakan orang itu jika melihat keburukan dirinya setiap hari? Orang yang disukainya itu pasti akan langsung membencinya begitu tahu siapa itu Kim Kibum. Sehingga sebelum Cho Kyuhyun mendengar seperti apa Kim Kibum dari orang lain, akan lebih baik ia memperlihatkan dirinya yang sebenarnya di hadapan orang yang disukainya itu.

"Sonsaengnim, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kibum mengangkat tangannya ke atas sehingga membuat seluruh siswa di kelas itu mendadak terpacu cepat jantungnya dan di penuhi rasa was-was. Mereka juga takut akan menjadi bulan-bulanan Kibum berikutnya.

"Ya. Silahkan."

"Siswa di barisan nomor dua dari pintu masuk di bagian paling depan, adalah siswa yang sangat pintar di pelajaran ini. Bolehkah kita semua menyerahkan sisanya kepadanya? Lagipula kita akan membayarnya dengan memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuhnya itu. Benarkan chingudeul?"

"..."tak ada satupun yang berani menjawab Kibum. Mereka semua takut.

"Cepat jawab!" Gertak Kibum seraya menggebrak mejanya.

"N-ne. Kau benar Kim Kibum." Jawab mereka satu persatu dengan nada ragu dan takut.

Kyuhyun dengan langkah panjang dan cepatnya menuju ke arah dimana Kibum duduk dan langsung melayangkan tamparannya begitu saja.

"Jaga mulutmu jika tidak ingin semua orang membencimu."

"Ouh. Ini sangat sakit sekali sonsaengnim. Geurae. Silahkan saja Anda membenciku. Haah kurasa sudah lebih dari lima belas menit aku disini. Sampai jumpa lagi sonsaengnim." Jawab Kibum santai atas tamparan Kyuhyun dan melenggang begitu saja keluar kelas.

Diluar kelas, Kibum mengepalkan tangannya dan pergi entah kemana.

"Ini sudah benar. Ya. Beginilah seharusnya. Semua orang harus membenciku. Termasuk orang yang kusukai sekalipun." Yakin Kibum dalam hati meski ia menanggung sendiri akibatnya dengan merasakan hatinya yang tersayat.

.

.

.

"Cho sonsaeng, Anda di panggil oleh kepala sekolah di ruangannya."

"Oh. Begitu. Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana. Terimakasih Choi sonsaeng."

"Chogi, apa boleh kutemani?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih atas penawarannya Choi sonsaeng." Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah guru olahraga bernama Choi Siwon. Ia adalah guru pertama yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan baik. Choi Siwon memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan sendu. Ia sudah mendengar kabar dari beberapa siswa bahwa Kyuhyun telah menampar salah satu siswa yang sangat di jaga di sekolah ini. Kim Kibum. Sudah bisa di pastikan bahwa Kyuhyun akan menerima teguran dari kepala sekolah secara langsung.

"Oh. Silahkan masuk." Jawab suara dari dalam mempersilahkan masuk.

"Apa Anda memanggil saya Kim sonsaengnim?"

"Ya. Silahkan duduk." Kyuhyun menarik kursi di depan meja kepala sekolah dan menyamankan duduknya.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak suka basa-basi, jadi saya akan langsung saja."

"Ye. Algeseumnida."

"Saya mendengar dari beberapa guru bahwa Anda telah menyakiti salah satu siswa kemarin. Apakah itu benar?"

"Ya. Berita itu benar adanya."

"Saya menunggu alasan Anda Cho sonsaeng."

"Namanya Kim Kibum. Ia telah menjatuhkan harga diri seseorang dengan menyakitinya dengan kata-kata. Saya rasa saya pantas memberi hukuman seperti itu padanya."

"Cho sonsaeng, sebelum Anda bekerja disini seharusnya saya memberikan peringatan terlebih dahulu kepada Anda. Bahwa siswa bernama Kim Kibum itu sangat spesial. Anda malah semakin menyakiti hatinya dengan memberikan hukuman seperti itu. Sebaiknya Anda segera meminta maaf padanya."

"Kenapa Anda begitu memberikan posisi khusus seperti itu untuk anak nakal macam dia? Tidak. Keputusan saya sudah benar dengan menghukumnya seperti itu."

"Saya mohon sekali Cho sonsaeng, dia adalah anak yang dididik tanpa seorang Ayah, makanya ia seperti itu. Lagipula ibunya sendiri juga sudah menyerahkan hak didiknya sepenuhnya kepada sekolah ini. Jadi saya rasa Anda mengerti."

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Tidak. Saya tidak akan menuruti apa kata Anda untuk meminta maaf kepada anak nakal macam itu. Sebagai gantinya saya akan mendidiknya dengan cara saya sendiri."

"Cho sonsaeng. Saya mengerti atas simpati Anda. Tetapi apa masalahnya jika hanya meminta maaf dan selesai."

"Masalahnya tidak akan selesai jika hanya meminta maaf. Anak kurang kasih sayang seperti itu akan semakin bertindak semena-mena atas dasar kemauannya sendiri jika tidak di didik dengan sungguh-sungguh. Saya rasa Anda mengerti."

"Baiklah. Saya menyerahkan tanggung jawab itu pada Anda jika Anda tetap bersikeras. Tetapi jika terjadi apa-apa, Anda akan menanggung sendiri akibatnya tanpa melibatkan nama sekolah."

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Itu tidak adil."

"Karena sebelumnya sekolah juga menanggungnya dan itu tidaklah mudah. Disini sudah ada Anda yang menjamin, jadi pihak sekolah akan melepas tanggung jawab itu. Berbeda jika Anda menyerah dalam tiga bulan ini, sekolah akan kembali menerima tanggung jawab itu. Bagaimana? Saya sarankan sebaiknya Anda menyerah saja.

"Tidak. Saya akan memanfaatkan waktu tiga bulan itu untuk merubahnya. Dan saya tidak akan menyerah begitu saja."

"Baiklah. Akan kupegang kata-katamu itu Cho sonsaeng."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Kim Kibum. Aku tak akan menyerah padamu little brat." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan sorot keyakinan di matanya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, di mulailah hari-hari terberat Cho Kyuhyun sebagai seorang guru. Mungkin dari awal ia pikir menaklukan Kibum itu semudah mengiming-imingi seorang anak kecil dengan permen, ia tak berpikir bahwa akan sesulit ini.

Kibum yang di temuinya hari ini sudah berkali-kali membuatnya naik pitam dengan mulut dan perkataannya yang busuk itu. Tetapi ia mencoba bersabar karena inilah resikonya berani menerima tantangan dari sang kepala sekolah.

Di hari pertamanya saja (setelah menerima tantangan itu), bocah kurang ajar itu sudah berani mencium bibirnya di depan semua orang dan menampilkan smirk menyebalkannya. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang guru telah benar-benar jatuh karena seorang bocah nakal itu.

Entah dengan cara apa Kyuhyun bisa mendudukkan bocah itu bersamanya dan bicara untuk membuat Kibum berubah.

"Baiklah. Jika dalam lima menit kau tak datang ke ruang konseling, Saya tidak akan menganggapmu ada di sekolah ini." Ancam Kyuhyun dan pergi begitu saja dengan perasaan tak yakin. Memangnya Kyuhyun itu siapa? Akankah Kibum termakan oleh ancamannya? Entahlah. Kyuhyun mengecek pergelangan tangannya dimana jam tangan melingkar disana.

Sudah lima menit berlalu. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Ancaman ecek-ecek seperti itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa. Pupus sudah harapannya, Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berniat keluar dari ruangan itu tetapi betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Kibum sudah berada di depan pintu. Kyuhyun tersenyum meski Kibum membuang muka ke arah lain. Kyuhyun membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk mempersilahkan Kibum masuk.

"Kau akhirnya datang juga."

"Aku datang bukan karena kau Cho sonsaeng."

"Araseo. Saya sudah senang kau berani datang. Jadi apapun alasannya tak menjadi masalah." Kibum diam-diam tersenyum di belakang punggung Kyuhyun. Orang baik seperti itu menyeramkan.

.

"Jadi? Apa tujuanmu melecehkan gurumu sendiri di hadapan semua orang?" Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban Kibum dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja pertanda ia bosan menunggu.

Sungguh Kyuhyun melihat jam di tangannya telah berlalu lima menit. Kibum tetap saja bungkam. Hey, ini bukan kondisi dimana Kibum harus mengakui siapa pelaku selanjutnya selain dia di kantor polisi.

Mungkin Kyuhyun terlalu kaku. Kyuhyun kemudian menurunkan bahunya dan menghela napas. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menggeser bangkunya sehingga sejajar dengan bangku yang Kibum duduki. Bahkan sampai menempel di bangku Kibum. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun duduk dengan santai di sebelah Kibum dengan tangan melingkar di pundak remaja itu. Ia pikir tak apa mencoba untuk akrab dengan murid nakal satu ini meski selalu membuatnya sakit kepala seharian ini.

Tak tahukah engkau wahai Cho Kyuhyun. Berada satu ruangan dengan guru yang disukainya saja sudah menyesakkan dadanya, apalagi ini? Di rangkul oleh Kyuhyun sendiri? Kibum sangsi bahwa detak jantungnya akan terdengar biasa saja di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah mengutarakan alasanmu, Sonsaeng akan melepaskanmu untuk hari ini? Hmm?" Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuh Kibum ke arahnya dan menatap dengan sorot bersahabat ke arah Kibum. Kibum rasanya sudah tak tahan lagi, berada di dekat Kyuhyun bahkan sangat dekat. Kibum bahkan bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang lembut dan juga bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang ternyata lebih sexy jika di dengar dari dekat.

Siapapun, tolong selamatkan remaja labil itu dari maut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh kyknya ini bakal jadi berchapter-chapter dink hahahha

Maafkan Fi yg tak konsisten ini wkwkwk


	3. Chapter 3

_**"BEDEVIL"**_

 _ **Summary : Jatuh cinta memang tak selamanya berjalan mulus. Seorang Kim Kibum malah ingin menjadikan orang yang di sukainya membenci dirinya. / boyslove. Yaoi. / Kim Kibum X Cho Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **Warning : Typos dll.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menuruni tangga yang menuju lantai satu rumahnya, Kibum berniat mengambil tas sekolahnya yang ia lemparkan ke arah sofa ruang tengah sepulang sekolah tadi. Secara tidak sengaja ia mendengar dering handphone yang entah milik siapa. Karena rasa penasarannya, Kibum mencari darimana asal suara itu, setelah menemukannya, Kibum segera mengangkat telepon itu tetapi ia hanya diam. Tak ada tanda-tanda mulutnya terbuka dan mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah orang di seberang telepon sana berhenti berbicara sejenak, Kibum dengan sengaja menggeser tombol mengakhiri panggilan. Dengan santai, Kibum melempar smartphone yang ia yakini milik ibunya yang tertinggal itu ke arah bangku sofa.

"Semua orang itu sama. Berpikir untuk mengisolasi diri sendiri dari orang lain sama saja tindakan bodoh. Perutku sungguh sakit mendengarkan panggilan menjijikkan itu." Kibum kembali berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumah besar itu setelah menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Dari awal, memang tidak ada namanya cinta. Berharap dan ditinggalkan. Kurasa aku terlalu melankolis akhir-akhir ini." Gumam Kibum dalam hati sambil meniti anak tangga. Meski pikirannya menolak, tetapi memikirkan wajah guru barunya itu sekilas saja, jantungnya merespon cepat di balik pandangannya yang berubah dingin. Perutnya terasa dililit oleh ribuan kupu-kupu sehingga rasanya seperti dilambungkan keatas. Berbeda dengan raut dinginnya yang kini mengeraskan rahangnya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Kilasan memori suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar indah jika di dengar lebih dekat, bahkan helaan napasnya, kini kembali terputar di otaknya.

"Ternyata benar. Aku harus jauh-jauh darinya." Tekad Kibum bulat memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Jatuh cinta. Kibum kini akan menolak jauh-jauh anggapan itu. Bahkan sebelum memerjuangkan jatuh cintanya itu. Telepon tadi, rupanya cukup mengganggu pikiran Kibum dan memengaruhinya.

Kibum membuka pintu balkon kamarnya. Angin sore langsung menyapanya begitu ia membuka pintu balkon itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya menumpu pada pagar pembatas balkon. Dari sana, ia bisa melihat pemandangan sunset yang indah meski tak secara keseluruhan karena tertutupi oleh gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Sendiri lagi. Tetapi kali ini Kibum sangat menikmatinya. Ia sampai memejamkan matanya menikmati angin sore yang membelai rambutnya lembut. Ia rasa dirinya membutuhkan sesuatu yang membuatnya terpacu andrenalinnya sehingga ia dapat melupakan sedikit masalah hatinya. Memikirkan hal itu, Siswa High school yang masih mengenyam tahun keduanya di sekolah itu kini berlari ke arah komputernya meninggalkan pintu balkon yang terbuka dan memberi celah angin di luar untuk masuk.

Kibum melakukan log in pada salah satu game online yang sudah sebulan ini tak ia kunjungi. Kemudian Ia membuka notifikasi yang masuk pada akunnya dan menemukan akun teman di dunia mayanya telah mengiriminya pesan balasan tepat sebulan yang lalu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tolong segera balas pesanku jika kau melihat pesan ini." Tulis akun bernama "Gaemgyu" itu.

"Hari ini tepat sebulan aku tak lagi memainkan game ini. Apa kau merindukanku? Aku terlalu banyak bersenang-senang di kehidupanku. Banyak hal yang terjadi padaku. Kau pernah mengatakan apapun masalah yang kau hadapi, jalani dan nikmati saja. Dan kurasa aku memerankannya dengan baik. Bisakah kau menemaniku bermain malam ini? Bantu aku melupakan sedikit masalahku." Tulis Kibum di dalam akun "SnowKaeboom" miliknya itu dan ia begitu senang saat beberapa saat menunggu, ia langsung mendapat balasan dari Gaemgyu.

"Oh! Kau datang. Kupikir kau menghilang ditelan bumi. Baiklah. Mari kita melupakan masalah kita masing-masing dengan memainkannya sampai pagi! Kajja!" Dimulailah permainan pemacu andrenalin menurut Kibum malam ini.

.

.

.

Mengantuk. Adalah hasil dari ronda malamnya di depan komputer. Mereka benar-benar memainkannya hingga jam tiga pagi. Kibum kini lebih memilih tidur di kelas dengan merebut paksa kamus tebal milik salah seorang siswa yang ia temui di koridor menuju kelasnya tadi dan di jadikannya bantal kamus itu. Benar-benar ide yang bagus. Dibanding tidur di ruang kesehatan yang pasti membosankan meski tak terganggu oleh siapapun, lebih baik tidak.

Jam pelajaran pertama usai. Kibum samar-samar mendengar Gurunya menyuruh ketua kelas untuk membantu membawakan buku tugas yang telah di kumpulkan sebelum perlahan ia mencapai kesadarannya dan bangun dari tidurnya. Lumayan tiga jam bermanfaat.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, tolong bantu bawakan buku teman-temanmu ini ke ruangan saya." Titah Jung sonsaeng dan di angguki oleh sang ketua kelas.

Kibum yang melihat sang ketua kelas sedang menata buku di meja depan sebelum di angkutnya, buru-buru ia beranjak bangun dan melangkah cepat mengejar ketua kelas yang telah keluar dari kelas. Ini kesempatannya.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi." Panggil Kibum memanggil nama lengkap seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat tidak penting baginya dan mengganggunya. Itu pun ia ingat namanya karena tadi samar-samar gurunya menyebutkan namanya.

"Ye?" Tanya ketua kelas itu seraya menoleh ke belakang. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Boleh kubantu? Kelihatannya sangat berat untukmu." Tawar Kibum dengan senyum tampan. Jika Kibum sering-sering tersenyum seperti ini, bukan tidak banyak lagi penggemarnya, tetapi bejibun.

"Ah, tidak. I-ini aku bisa sendiri. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas saja."

"Heee? Berani-beraninya ketua kelas menyuruh kejahatan seperti itu. Sedangkan seorang ketua kelas saat ini sedang berkeliaran di tengah jam pelajaran seperti ini. Bukankah terasa tidak adil?" Kibum tersenyum lagi sambil tangannya menengadah ke arah orang yang di ajaknya bicara.

"Ba-baiklah. Ini." Kibum menerima separuh dari buku-buku yang di bawa oleh ketua kelas itu.

"Kurasa aku bisa membawanya semuanya sepertimu. Sini biar kucoba dulu. Apa memang benar-benar terasa berat ya?" Kibum langsung merebut seluruh buku itu dan menimbang-nimbangnya.

"Memang benar. Buku-buku ini sangat berat. Ini, ambillah lagi." Bukannya Kibum mengembalikannya ke tangan orang yang di percayai oleh guru untuk membawanya, Kibum malah membuangnya ke luar dan jatuh berhamburan lalu masuk dan tenggelam ke dalam kolam renang outdoor di lantai satu. Sedangkan kelas mereka berada di lantai tiga.

"Wah. Mereka melayang seperti burung." Kibum memandangi buku-buku yang di buangnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Setelah puas, senyum palsu yang tadi ia pasang, kini di gantikan oleh seringai kejam dan menatap remeh orang di hadapannya yang diam saja dengan gestur dendam ke arahnya.

"Hey. Tunggu apalagi kau disini?" Dengan tanpa ragu, Kibum meludahi muka orang di hadapannya.

"Dengar. Aku sangat membencimu. Juga kelima temanmu. Kau pasti bertanya, apa kesalahanmu padaku bukan. Tidak ada. Kau tak memiliki kesalahan padaku kurasa. Kau kira aku tak melihat saat kau memeras, memperbudak bahkan memanfaatkan orang terpintar di kelas untuk menjadi bulan-bulanan kalian? Pecundang. Orang-orang sepertimu lebih baik mati saja. Katanya setelah ini ada rapat panitia hmm apa ya? Akan kusampaikan pesanmu ke Jung sonsaeng kalau buku-bukunya sangat menganggumu. Bye." Sepeninggalnya Kibum menuju ruang guru, ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki berlari tergesa-gesa menjauh. Dari ujung koridor yang masih bisa melihat pemandangan kolam renang outdoor, Kibum berhenti dan menunggu orang bodoh yang menjadi pemandangan menyenangkan untuknya. Lebih menyenangkan jika ia tak melihatnya sendirian bukan?

"Sonsaengnim, maaf mengganggu. Ada penjahat kelamin di kolam renang outdoor. Sepertinya siswa sekolah ini." Kibum memasuki kelas seniornya dan dengan beracting heboh, ia melaporkan kejadian yang dilihatnya.

"Benarkah?" Buru-buru sonsaeng yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya dan juga seluruh penghuni kelas yang merasa penasaran, berlari berbondong-bondong keluar kelas. Mendengar keributan di luar kelas, mau tidak mau hal itu mengundang perhatian kelas-kelas yang lain di lantai tiga itu.

"Benarkan? Melihat kembang api ramai-ramai itu sangat menyenangkan." Seringai Kibum kemudian ia meninggalkan kerumunan yang menyoraki dan melempari orang bodoh itu dengan apapun, dengan langkah santai. Saatnya mencari tempat untuk menyambung tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa... chapter ini beda ahahahaha kalian berharap ada moment KiHyun yang so sweet di chapter ini? Maaf ya. Sengaja tidak sesuai ekspektasi kaliaaan...


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah lima belas menit. Buku catatannya juga sudah penuh satu lembar. Saatnya pergi keluar. Itulah yang sedang dilakukan Kibum setelah menghabiskan duduk diamnya di dalam kelas. Bosan. Adalah sebuah alasan klasik untuk orang sepertinya. Tidak ada satupun sifat yang patut untuk diteladani dari Kibum. Melalui pintu belakang kelas, Kibum melenggang pergi saat gurunya masih sibuk memberikan catatan di depan kelas. Teman-temannya yang sudah biasa melihat Kibum seperti itu hanya menganggap angin lalu. Hal seperti itu lebih baik ketimbang Kibum mengajak orang lain dari dalam kelas lalu dibulinya di suatu tempat. Alasannya untuk membunuh kebosanannya.

Kibum berjalan santai melewati kelas-kelas yang sedang dalam kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Saat di depan kelas juniornya, kebetulan ia bertemu dengan seorang namja manis yang tengah kesulitan membawa buku-buku tebal yang akan dibawanya ke suatu tempat. Kibum melihat ke dalam kelas mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang mempedulikan namja itu membawa buku-buku berat itu. Karena Kibum merasa kasihan dengan namja itu, maka ia bantu membawa separuh dari tumpukan buku yang dibawanya. Tanpa berkata-kata, Kibum berjalan mendahului namja itu di depannya.

"Gamsahamnida Kibum sunbaenim." Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunggu namja itu untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Namja itu mengangguk.

"Kau sangat terkenal sunbae. Teman-temanku sering membicarakan tentangmu."

"Geurae? Membicarakanku dari segi yang mana?"

"Itu... ah, lupakan saja sunbaenim. Ngomong-ngomong kau akan kemana sunbae?"

"Apa perlu kujawab?" Namja itu menggeleng. Tanpa keduanya sadari, mereka sedang dibuntuti oleh seseorang. Lebih tepatnya namja yang bersama Kibum yang sedang dibuntuti.

"Sejak kapan Kim Kibum berjalan bersama seseorang di sampingnya? Lihat itu!" Seseorang dari kelas berbeda yang satu angkatan dengan Kibum menyenggol teman di sampingnya agar mengalihkan atensi pada Kibum yang melewati kelas mereka.

"Molla. Sudahlah jangan membicarakannya. Aku tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya."

"Gamsahamnida sunbaenim. Aku pasti akan membalas kebaikanmu suatu hari nanti." Kibum mengangkat bahu berlaku acuh tak acuh. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbuat baik secara terang-terangan. Dibalik sisi buruk seseorang, pastilah ia memiliki sisi baik yang tersembunyi. Orang-orang terlanjur menjudge Kibum sebagai bad boy, karena itulah apapun hal benar yang dilakukan Kibum selalu dianggap salah di mata orang lain. Setelah berpisah dengan namja yang dibantunya, Kibum pergi ke ruang konseling untuk tidur. Bukan pergi ke ruang kesehatan yang pastinya akan ada petugas berjaga disana. Dia ingin menunggu Kyuhyun. Pasti guru itu akan mencarinya disana.

.

.

"Katakan! Ini kau bukan?"

"Ne. Kau siapa? Kenapa kau memiliki fotoku bersama yeojaku?"

"Yeojamu? Dia adalah yeojachingumu? Huh! Jadi namja seperti ini yang merebutnya dariku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang merebut siapa? Kami sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun."

"Oh... menyedihkan sekali hidupmu. Ternyata dialah yang bermain dibelakangmu."

"Kau!"

"Apa? Ingin memukulku? Dengar. Lee Taemin-ssi, sebaiknya kau lepaskan saja wanita itu. Lagipula dia tidak lagi mencintaimu." Lee Taemin, namja manis yang tadi di bantu oleh Kibum dibawakan buku-bukunya. Di seret ke atas atap sekolah oleh orang yang membuntutinya sejak namja itu keluar kelas tadi.

"Kau siapa? Apa urusannya denganmu mengurusi urusan orang lain?!" Namja itu terjatuh membentur tumpukan kotak terbengkalai yang tak sempat dipindahkan ke dalam gudang sekolah akibat dorongan Taemin. Mendengar suara gaduh, seseorang di sisi lain atap itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Membolos kelas untuk tidur tenang di tempat sepi, gagal sudah. Penasaran dengan kegaduhan apa yang sedang terjadi, namja berperawakan tinggi yang membolos itu menyembunyikan tubuhnya dan memotret beberapa foto mengenai kegaduhan yang dilihatnya. Tak ingin ikut terlibat dalam perkelahian, namja itu pergi dari atap sekolah dan memilih mencari tempat tenang untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, yakni ruang kesehatan.

Dorongan Taemin rupanya memicu emosi namja yang bersamanya. Mereka akhirnya saling mendorong seraya mengeluarkan umpatan kotor yang semakin menyulut emosi keduanya. Hingga accident itu terjadi, Taemin kehilangan keseimbangan setelah di dorong oleh namja yang mengaku adalah pacar kekasihnya. Tubuhnya melayang dan terjun bebas dari atas lantai lima gedung sekolahnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaakh!" Terdengar sebuah teriakan dari bawah sana yang mengundang beberapa orang membentuk kerumunan untuk tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"A-aku tidak-" namja yang mendorong Taemin segera berlari darisana, meninggalkan keheningan dengan semilir angin yang menyaksikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ia bisa terjatuh? Siapa yang terakhir kali bersamanya?" Bisik-bisik dari para siswa yang berkumpul untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi, terdengar riuh. Sirene ambulan akhirnya memecahkan keramaian itu. Jenazah Lee Taemin segera di bawa kerumah sakit. Sedikit demi sedikit kerumunan itu bubar. Polisi akan menangani kecelakaan ini lebih lanjut.

"Namja yang jatuh dari atap bukannya yang berjalan bersama Kim Kibum?"

"Eoh? Kau melihatnya?"

"Ya, kami berdua melihatnya saat pelajaran ketiga." Kini desas-desus mengenai Kibumlah si pembunuh Lee Taemin semakin menyebar hingga terdengar ke telinga Kyuhyun.

Sebagai guru yang bertanggung jawab atas tingkah laku Kibum di sekolah, Kyuhyun tentu saja sangat gelisah. Ada rasa tak percaya yang terselip di benaknya atas rumour itu. Tetapi mengingat kelakuan nakal Kibum yang sudah umum itu, bukan tak mungkin Kibum yang melakukannya. Tetapi senakal-nakalnya Kibum, Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat sorot kesepian di matanya jadi mana mungkin orang macam Kibum yang hanya ingin diperhatikan itu melakukan hal yang lebih jauh seperti sebuah pembunuhan. Lebih baik ia mencari keberadaan Kibum dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.


End file.
